ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Manhattan City Bank
125 Park Avenue New York, New York 10017 | Owner= | Founded= | Ghosts= | appeared=Ghostbusters Ghostbusters: The Video Game (RV) IDW Comics }} Manhattan City Bank is a Manhattan bank with a range of services, including mortgage loans. History Ghostbusters After Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, and Egon Spengler were terminated from Columbia University, they decided to go into business for themselves. However, they needed to quickly raise a lot of money to capitalize on their equipment. The trio went to Manhattan City Bank. Three mortgages were taken on Ray's parents' house at 19 percent. In the first five years alone, the interest rate alone were $95,000. Ray Stantz (1999). Ghostbusters - Chapter 04: Terminated (1984) (DVD ts. 15:15-15:17). Columbia Pictures. Ray says: "My parents left me that house. I was born there." Peter Venkman (1999). Ghostbusters - Chapter 04: Terminated (1984) (DVD ts. 15:18-15:20). Columbia Pictures. Peter says: "You're not gonna lose the house. Everybody has three mortgages nowadays." Ray Stantz (1999). Ghostbusters - Chapter 04: Terminated (1984) (DVD ts. 15:21-15:23). Columbia Pictures. Ray says: "But at 19%. You didn't even bargain with the guy." Egon Spengler (1999). Ghostbusters - Chapter 04: Terminated (1984) (DVD ts. 15:21-15:29). Columbia Pictures. Egon says: "Ray, for your information, the interest rate alone for the first five years comes to $95,000." Trivia *The Irving Trust Bank on Avenue of the Americas eventually became the fictional Manhattan City Bank with the sequence being filmed directly across from the New York City Public Library on Fifth Avenue. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 37 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "The Irving Trust bank on Avenue of the Americas eventually became the fictional Manhattan City Bank -- with the sequence being filmed directly across from the New York Public Library on Fifth Avenue, late in the afternoon of the same day the exterior and interior library footage had been shot." *The bank scene was shot at the end of the day when the library scenes were filmed. Joe Medjuck (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 15:17-15:27). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Joe Medjuck says: "I remember because we finished in the library at 10 am then we went outside, took a break, went outside of the library, and shot this same scene at the end of the day. " *In the first three drafts of the Dan Aykroyd-Harold Ramis collaboration, there was a short scene inside the bank where Egon explained the reason for needing the loan to the loan officer. It was eventually deemed unnecessary. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 37 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "The short scene outside the bank served as a concise replacement for a more involved expository sequence inside which had persisted through the first three Aykroyd-Ramis drafts. Ultimately, the interior scene -- in which Venkman, Stantz and Spengler meet with a loan officer to discuss their decidedly nonstandard financial needs -- was deemed essentially unnecessary." *Due to inflation going on at the time, the loan amount changed from $75,000 to $95,000. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 38 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Inflation ran rampant in the film. Between completion of the script and the day the bank scene was shot, Venkman's loan cost escalated from $75,000 to $95,000." *On page 10 of Ghostbusters Issue #3, a Manhattan City Bank advertisement appears and references a line from the movie. *On page nine of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3, a Manhattan City Bank advertisement is to the right of the Molta one. *On page six of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11, the Post-It Note to the right on Luko's depiction in the Principia Mathematica references the Manhattan City Bank and the 19% interest rate from the first movie. *On page nine of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12, the Manhattan City Bank logo makes a non-canon cameo on a Times Tower ad. *On page 13 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18, the credit card used by Kas Gibbons is from Manhattan City Bank. *On page 16 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2, there is a non-canon reference to the Manhattan City Bank on an ad outside the Madison Square Garden with the "Everyone has three mortgages, nowadays" quote. *On page 12 of Ghostbusters International #1, in panel 4, Erland Vinter's check references Irving Trust. This was the bank later replaced by Manhattan City Bank in the first movie script. *On page 2 of Ghostbusters: Interdimensional Cross-Rip, a Manhattan City Bank check is under the ad. *On page 12 of Ghostbusters Annual 2018, in panel 5, Manhattan City Bank is a stand-in for TD Bank's branch at East 42nd Street and Park Avenue near Grand Central Station. *On page 8 of 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters, in panel 1, above the Penn Station signage is an ad for Manhattan City Bank with the quote of Ray's from the first movie about nobody having three mortgages. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters' **Chapter 04: Terminated *'Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions)' **Checking Out the Library Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume One ***Ghostbusters Issue #5 *Ghostbusters Annual 2018 References Gallery Overall Primary Canon GB1film2005chapter04sc023.png|Entrance/Exit GB1film2005chapter04sc024.png|Logo ManhattanCityBankinGBTVGRVsc01.png|The front of the bank in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) ManhattanCityBankinGBTVGRVsc02.png|The Skyscraper the bank is a part of in GB:TVG(RV) Secondary Canon ManhattanCityBankIDW3Reference.jpg|Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #3 ManhattanCityBankIDWOngoing5.jpg|Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #5 ManhattanCityBankIDW2-3.jpg|Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 SphinxManhattanCityBankIDWV2Issue11.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11 MakeoverisLotsabucksManhattanCityBankSolsIDWV2Issue12.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12 ManhattanCityBankIDWV2Issue18.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18 ManhattanCityBankBojouTheatreIDWTMNTGB2.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2 IrvingTrustKahlilIDWV3Issue1.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Ghostbusters International #1 ManhattanCityBankCrossripHardCover01.jpg|Referenced on page 2 of Ghostbusters: Interdimensional Cross-Rip ManhattanCityBankIDWGrandCentral01.jpg|Grand Central location seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 ManhattanCityBankIDW35thAnniversaryGhostbusters.jpg|Non-Canon nod seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters Category:Locations Category:GB1 Locations Category:GB:TVG Locations Category:IDW Locations